Bunk Bed Bump's
by LittlePsychopath
Summary: They aren't talking to each other, no, they are talking to the baby. The small bump who has not even developed ears yet. Or so they tell themselves. Just a small Japril baby bump story set after 12x15
_**Just a small fluffy piece, I just want Japril to be happy Shona why do you do this. Anyway enjoy hope you like it, drop me a review.**_

Her hand smoothed over her small bump feeling the rolling sensation as her baby moved. It was so active, fluttering making their tiny presents known.

"I can tell you are gonna want to crawl and run circles round your mommy when you're born" April whispered as she lay on the bottom bunk of one of the on call rooms.

She wanted sleep, she needed sleep, she had a two hour break and she wanted to soak up as many Zs as possible. But she had felt her baby move for the first time two days ago and it just become so active since then and she had no one to share it with. So she laid on the bunk smiling and talking softly to her bump.

"Mommy could take you dancing or maybe you could play soccer." April smiled, imagining her faceless child in a fluffy pink tutu or kicking a ball around a muddy field laughing with their friends.

"Your mom can teach you to cook, she is an amazing cook" Jackson's voice softly added

April's breath caught in her throat as she started at the ceiling of her bunk. How long had he been laid up there? Why hadn't she noticed, how much had he heard?

It was weird hearing his voice sound so calm and almost happy when talking to her. But he wasn't talking to her, he was talking to their baby. After a pregnant pause Jackson thought he might of over stepped but then he heard April's soft voice again.

"And maybe your Daddy can teach you how to ride a bike, you can go on bike trips and get all muddy" April noticed how tears filled her eyes her hand still tracing her belly. Jackson fixated on the use of daddy.

"Your mommy can fix all scraps when you fall off, she will kiss them better, best trauma surgeon I've ever met. She will fixs us right up"

"And dad can teach you to tie your tie and make you smile when you are down, he is so good at making people smile, making people feel better about themselves"

"Hopefully you get your mommy's cute craziness"

"And your daddy's eyes, you're gonna be such a little heart breaker"

"We will make sure you are so loved, because we love you" Jackson said. It was silent for a while after that, Jackson worried she had fallen asleep, but her soon heard her small ragged breaths as she tried to make it seem like she wasn't crying.

"April?"

"Yeah"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, do you want to feel the baby move, I know my midwife said it's called quickening and you might not be able to feel it yet but…" April didn't finish her rambling, the bed dipped as Jackson appeared in the darkness next to her. His hands engulfing her tiny bump. They waited until April felt the small fluttering sensation in her lower abdomen.

"Feel that?" She asked a smile on her face. Jackson so desperately wanted to say yes to make her watery smile just that bit brighter but he didn't want to lie. He just dipped his head and laid a small kiss on the bump.

It wasn't perfect. They weren't magically fixed. All he knew was April is 14 weeks pregnant. Their baby was making his presence known even if he couldn't feel it yet. They weren't perfect and everything that had happened in the past year wasn't healed, but he was starting to regret certain things. What he did know was in a week's time their baby would start to develop ears and he would repeat all he just said again, but for now April needed to hear it and they had finally found a path to follow.

 **I am british and where I come from when you baby first moves the midwife calls it quickening ( I was my sisters birthing partner so this is where I get my info) I know mother who carry for a second child can feel it move from as early as 13 weeks but you can't feel it move outside of the bump. So Mommy can feel it but no one else can till a bit later basically.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it hope it was good :)**


End file.
